HarryLoki
by PandorMedusa
Summary: The storm clouds grew even darker; winds became colder and harsher. The stood closer to each other. Chest to chest, Harry bowed his head and buried his face into the warm chest. He felt long arms wrap themselves around his body as fingers buried themselves into his long, wild black locsks.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello~ Hope everyone is doing well. Here's a new oneshot(?). Let me know what you guys think, please. **_

_**So please...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Rain fell hard agianst the buildings. Clouds blocked the joyous sun's rays as they moved across the sky slowly. It was a depressing day for anyone who look out. Excpet for one lone male that stood staring up at the sky with a light smirk. His light jewel colored eyes filled with mirth as his eyes cought a figure walking closer to his shop.

This lone male is known as Harry James Potter- The Boy Who Lived.

His eyes never leaving the figure, Harry pulled his black coat over his shoulders before he placed his gold and red scraf over his shoulders. Without button it together, Harry walked out of his cafe. Before meeting the figure, Harry locked the old fashion lock as he whispered latin under his breath.

Harry meet the darker green eyes of the figure, which made a large smile bloom across his face. Lips meet in a breif kiss before Harry tangled his fingers with the other's fingers and led them away from the cafe.

"Harry." The older and taller male whispered ligthly after a few seconds of silent. Harry looked up towards the other with soft eyes, making them look cloudy. "I'm sorry." He stated as he stopped in the middle of the path.

The storm clouds grew even darker; winds became colder and harsher. The stood closer to each other. Chest to chest, Harry bowed his head and buried his face into the warm chest. He felt long arms wrap themselves around his body as fingers buried themselves into his long, wild black locsks.

"I know." Harry stated just as softly. He hated how tears wanted to fall. He forced them back and he would wait until he was alone. "I know." He repeats as he felt arms start to disappear.

With an intake of breath Harry woke with tears rolling down his face to fall onto the thin sheets of his bed. Green eyes puffy and red opened and closed as the morning rays enter his room. He sat up as he rubbed at his eyes. The blankets pooled around his waist, he laid his hands in his lap.

He stared down at the silver band that wrapped around his ring finger. The smiple silver band held three small jems, green and black, sat in the middle of the band; brought memoiers when life was fuller and joyous.

A sad smile lifted his lips as he pulled himself out of his bed and got ready for the day.

"I know, Loki. I know, love." He whispered before leaving his small apapment in Londan.

_**AN: What do you guys think? Let me know through reviews, please. **_


	2. Chapter 2-How they meet

_**AN: Hello everyone. Since everyone keeps asking how Loki and Harry meet, I decided to give in to your demends and write this chapter just for you guys. I hope you all like it and hopefully would leave a review.**_

_**I want to say thank to all those who have reviewed in the past. **_

_**So, please...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Clouds were lazing around the large ocean blue sky, threatening to loose their tears among the mortals that walked on mother earth. The sun hid behind the largest cloud as her rays tried to warm the dry surface. Green glared up into the slight cloudy sky with lips turn downwards in a frown as his fingers drew his black wiast lenght coat closer together. He fought with his nimble fingers to button the stupid thing before giving up after a few mintue of struggling with the fabric.

Sighing as he brought both of his fist just a breath away from his parted lips, green eyes closed as warm breath fell upon his cold fingers. Rubbing said hands to warm them even more, green eyes looked back up the road.

Why was he waiting here agian?

He didn't know either. He waited another couple of mintues before letting out a sigh of disappointment. He closed his eyes as he gathered his magic around him closer as he got ready to disappear for the night. He felt the string tighten just below his navel before suddenly his magic became erratic. His feet hit the ground hard as he lost his balance.

Hitting the ground with his hands, green eyes didn't see the bright rainbow colored light. When he looked up when he got his bearings, green eyes slowly stood up as he looked out in the darkness. He felt the heat coming off the surface of his mother planet before he saw the dark scorching markings touching the surface of the grass covered ground.

He followed swirls and triwls with his eyes as he started to finger his wand as his eyes caught the sight of black boots. He followed the boots up thin, long legs that were covered in tight black silk like fabric that went over thin and proud hips. Following the narrow hips upwards still, green eyes found green and gold folded together to form a long trench like coat that covered sleek shoulders. A golden staff was held into things fingers that had his gazing at the intense green eyes.

The greenist he has ever seen. Geener than his own pair even, but held a darker emotion that made them look dark. The dark green eyes meet his own pair of eyes in a curious slight tilt. they only stared at one another.

Just looking.

It took mintues before either moved. The taller one took a step towards him, but suddenly stoped moving as if seeing something that wasn't there. The slgiht narrow of eyes told the smaller male that mych, but what he didn't know.

"Who are you?" The taller one asked after he stared for a long time. The smaller of the two wasn't expecting a question from those slightly parted lips. The slight dirty thoughts that had those lips trilling down his body had him blushing slightly. A dark, slender brow lifted at the color that had rushed to fill the human's face. A smirk lifted the corners of his lips as he watched those eyes heat up with an unknown emtion.

"H-Harry. Harry Potter." Harry stated, but the curses that flew in his head were darker and wrose than a salior. He didn't mean to stutter. He watched how the taller male started to once again step towards him and he had to lick his dry lips. The sex appeal that ozed off the other had him wanting the other then and there.

"Well, Harry-" He started before reaching the other. He laid his hand onto the younger male's chin to lift the smaller male's head so that he could stare into those lovely strangly colored green eyes. "It's nice to meet you." He purred with a soft hiss that made those words sound sexual to Harry.

"I'm Loki."

_**AN: Well? Hope you guys liked! Please leave a review, thank you,**_


End file.
